


A sign that he was here

by freshcreationgarden



Series: Benrook week 2020 [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: We go through so much paperwork in our lives.How lucky we are.How lucky was he.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Benrook week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A sign that he was here

His world had barely heard of beings off the planet before he was born. Yes a rare species or two. Mostly merchants looking to make quick with their wares and services. He was told as a child it was dangerous business dealing with these merchants. Initially dealing with them was done as an absolute necessity, cures and tech advancements needed to provide a safer life. His father often took me as a boy to see what is needed to be done when but rather if, he needed to take over the family farm. Hs handed me checklists, receipts, contracts and the like. He was told never to be too mesmerized by these wonders. Yet his tail would often betray his interests when we would go to the market. Swinging back and forth excitedly, much like children with their new trinkets or young men attempting to peek at the women’s bathing grounds.

But for him, it was the merchant grounds. Or at least I believe it was called as a child. Rather assumed it was the trinkets or the fascinating beings, but rather the stories told by those merchants. Of grand adventure beyond the horizons and amazing heroes. His favorite ones often began with the words:

“On a planet far off from your own, there was once a boy…”

He showed his family his filled out application. His mother cried, his sisters overjoyed to see their killjoy of a brother go beyond the stars. His father, as expected disapproved. His girlfriend proud, declaring the love of her life to be the sort of adventurer many dream their lover could be, but would always belong to her. But in the end At first at least. The application was very simple. As simple as a names and minor trivia. Not so much as filling out a plumbers academy application and more of a filling out stats for a trading game card. After all, he will be ranked and filed among many other beings outside of his planet. Most he had found were exaggerations and fabrications. He understood that these were the authors signatures on their story. Their trademarks so grand and mesmerizing. All of which he had to study at the academy.

Paper after paper of separating myth from history. While this was tedious at first, he came to learn many of those stories of heroes were largely accurate at times minus one misconception. Many of those heroes were in fact the same person, Ben Tennyson. He remembered the grand tales of bravery of a boy much like himself defeating tyrants in the forms of other species. Stories he was repeatedly told he will have only one of. With luck a sentence or footnote of acknowledgment. Or a name on a plaque if your not. He remembered seeing the letters from home. Empty words of encouragement from his mother and nothing from his father. Love letters always repeating “when you come home”. He loved her so, but at times he wonders why? She is precious to him but she was the only one who never scoffed at his dreams. And at the same time she was the apple of his eye. But much like the stories he heard as a child, there was to be an unexpected twist to his life story.

Filing an application to become Bens partner was officially was almost as tedious as being Bens companion at first. Rather obvious guidelines. Similar rules for babysitting. At first, there was a sense of honor working with Ben, then a lot of tension. There is an entire plethora of stories to go over. After all I filled out the reports about our many adventures. The ones I remembered anyway. Its funny in a way. I use to feel anger over how the chances to make my mark on the books. An irony that after having the power to shift the narrative in my reports, I give us the appropriate credit. But seeing these papers make it all the more important he wrote the truth. These are just short moments. Passing moments. Even fir that moment, I was there.  
The HR forms that are needed to fill reminds him that Ben was right: paperwork does suck. At first at least. In fact these forms were the catalyst fir the first argument as a couple. Yes, signing these forms means they wont be work partners anymore, but checking every corner for personnel does not make a good love life. Interoffice dating is a tricky situation. HR even disguised it as a promotion. It was a rough transition at first but things got better.

Then came citizenship forms. 

Then marriage certificates 

Then birth certificates

Then custody agreements for our stepson Kenny.

Then adoption papers.

Permission slips. 

Report cards.

Staring at all these forms, while tedious at the time are proof of what he has done. What he agreed to. To leave his trademark. To show himself he was here. That he lived. Because as he sees his wrinkled hands he can hardly believe it. Especially with one more certificate he needs to file.

Because for old legend Ben Tennyson, he wants to be sure Rooks chapter is right next to his.   
So he hands over all his husbands paperwork he found. Signatures and all.  
But he keeps a couple to himself. 

A letter from childhood.

A love letter. 

A birth certificate of their child. 

A death certificate. 

But as he stares at his great grandchild’s eyes, with only ten days before his centennial. He does what his other great grandfather did best. 

“on a planet far off from your own, there once was a boy…”


End file.
